


【弓士】Nonsense

by Kasumi_Amakusa



Category: Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M, 弓士
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 05:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20633999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasumi_Amakusa/pseuds/Kasumi_Amakusa
Summary: 16年的的圣诞肉补档。一个醉酒&睡奸play。





	【弓士】Nonsense

无意义之事无需施行，正如无意义之身不必存在。  
每次目光有意或无意掠过少年的瞳孔时，英灵心中的确信便会加深一分。宛如浸润了蜜金的暖色澄澈似明镜，毫无遮掩地映射出投入的一切。而倒映在其中的自己，如同陈旧残破的可笑小丑。  
烧灼的肤色与鬓白的发丝是时光留下的伤痕，沾染钢铁之色的眼瞳再也不复曾经的温度。残旧的身躯刻满时光的罪证，暗沉的色泽在阳光下的世界格格不入。  
明明自己的战斗早已结束，明明已经没有留下的理由。  
然而为何这幅身躯会违背自己的意志，苟延残喘地留存下来。  
唯有选择视而不见，充耳不闻。贯彻拒绝的姿态，等待己身的存在从不该存在之处被抹除，重归世界的齿轮。  
——本已如此下定决心，却在此刻悉数沦为荒诞滑稽的谎言。

清明的姑琥珀色被闭合的眼睑覆盖，细密的眼睫在脸颊投下羽扇状的阴影。酒精的气息从半开半掩的唇瓣间漏出，随着清浅而平稳的呼吸拂过面颊，弥散在鼻息间，与自己的气息混在一起，逐渐引燃了温度。  
——如此荒谬、毫无意义的愚蠢行为，本不该放任其就此发生。  
却掩蔽在闭锁的眼帘后，无法看见，无法听见，无从确认。  
失却了从对方眼中确认彼此存在的倒影，放任自我被丢弃于阴影之中，顺从本能的冲动跨越了坚守的一线。

——因为此刻「自己」的意识不复存在，才会滋生如此荒诞之行吧。  
最后的清明就此熄灭，沉入深不见底的漩涡之中。

扑面而来的酒气掺杂着馥郁香醇的魔力气息，让本就因魔力枯竭而混沌的意识陷入微醺。身体仿佛暂时脱离了大脑的束缚得到了自主意志，情不自禁地凑近眼前散发着香气的来源，将唇舌贴上细细品尝。  
单薄的唇瓣经过酒精的滋润，较往日更显红润，半开着宛若无声的邀请。英灵将嘴唇覆上细细摩挲，感受着那份柔软的触觉逐渐染上自己的热度，随后将舌尖探入唇隙。先在齿列和牙龈舔过一遍，才撬开无力闭合的齿缝长驱直入。  
甫一接触到少年口中的津液，久违的魔力瞬间沿接触的唇齿流遍全身，将细若游丝的理智之线彻底冲断。仿佛被本能支配的动物，一举一动愈发激烈而难以自制。舌头细细搜刮过少年的口腔，不放过每一处细微的角落，直到将酒香染上自己的气味才罢休，转而捕捉到无意识的乖顺软舌与之纠缠。  
原本静谧无声的和室此刻充斥着此起彼伏的水声，掩映在稀薄月色的暗影中，唯有看不见的温度不住攀升。卷走唇际牵连的银丝，英灵意犹未尽般轻舔了一下少年被蹂躏得有些红肿的唇瓣，接着向下游走。  
不胜酒力的少年此时被酒精夺去了意识和神智，绝不会轻易醒来——无论发生了任何事。这样的认知在模糊的头脑一闪而过，让手下的动作越发无所顾忌起来。衣衫被褪去随意地扔在一边，暴露在月光下的胴体纤尘不染，与自己相比尚显青涩稚嫩的身躯却也积攒了可观的肌肉，此刻正以毫无防备的姿态敞开着，任人采撷。  
渴求魔力的身体顺从本能的指引，一路向下直奔重点。少年双腿间耷拉着的器官被炙热的手掌包裹住，配合着五指技巧性地揉搓，不消时就被英灵手中的热度感染。积蓄起了一定的硬度后前端开始渗出透明的液体，将带着诱惑力的气息进一步扩散进空气中，引诱英灵不自觉俯身凑近，将蕴含魔力水液之物含入口中。  
上方传来一声模糊的鼻音，熟睡中的人似是有些不安地扭动了一下，却没有转醒的迹象。抬眼确认过这一点的英灵卸下了最后的顾忌，专注于舔弄吞吐的行为。很快，青涩的器官在娴熟的抚慰下越胀越大，随着一阵痉挛般的搏动吐出了富含魔力的浊液。  
久违的饱腹感带来精神上难以言喻的满足，本应就此终止的动作却如同受了蛊惑般无法停下。抬手拭去嘴角的液体，手指沿大腿滑入隐秘的缝隙，在紧闭的入口周围摩挲按压，而后试探着刺入。  
紧致的高热纠缠着指尖，阻止进一步的深入。深吸一口气，英灵放缓了攻势，改为螺旋推进，不时屈伸指节来回按压戳刺。待到内部适应了律动的频率，便适时再增加一根。如此往复，直至搅动后方的粘稠水声几乎可以盖住胸腔震动的心跳声时，英灵才抽回手，有些急躁地架起少年的双腿，将下身坚硬的部位一寸寸嵌入对方体内。被温热柔软的触感紧密包裹的舒适瞬间夺去了最后的神智，让他不受控制地用力冲撞起来。  
这是一场两人清醒之时绝无可能发生的荒谬之事，此刻却蒙蔽在暗夜的阴影下，在胧月无法企及之处以近乎放肆的姿态进行着。理智皆被抛却，秩序早已脱轨，宛如最荒诞的梦境中才会出现的野兽的狂宴。

意识轻飘飘的仿若浮于云端，又在剧烈的冲击下被打散成碎片，紧接着被毫无预兆地拼接起来，被一股不知名的力道硬扯着不断向上——  
猛然惊醒。  
眼前似乎是熟悉的房间，却在阴影的掩蔽下透出几分陌生。身体被烧灼般的热度包裹着却并未感到疼痛，意识笼罩在飘飘然的晕眩感中不甚清明，连带着充斥体内的怪异饱胀感也显得暧昧不清，然而如水草般缠绕全身的陌生快感却无比鲜明。  
视野随身体的摇晃而不住动荡，少年努力在模糊不清的残影中辨认出一头白发，片刻的诧异让意识有了一瞬的回归，熟悉的称呼下意识脱口而出。  
“……Archer？”  
上方的身躯猛地僵了一下，似乎想逃离般向上抬起。而比这更快地，少年果断伸出手臂揽住了对方的脖颈。酒精在热度下蒸腾，让本就不甚清晰的大脑进一步陷入朦胧。出于连自己都不了解的心境，少年收紧了双臂。  
昏暗的光线、迷蒙的意识、暧昧的氛围、交缠在一起的两人，这一切势必是梦中才会出现的情景。既然如此，偶尔顺从心底的愿望也无妨吧。  
“Archer，别走。”  
背离现实的梦境会随着天明消逝，而不属于此世的英灵也势必会随着时光的流逝而消散。想到这一点，心头就漫起难以言明的不安。

为何总要摆出一副随时都会消失的样子呢。  
明明不是为了看你毫无报偿地离去才留下你。  
我还…什么都没能为你做到——

稍微放松桎梏着面前人的手臂，在晦涩的视野中寻到英灵的唇后果断将自己的贴上，双腿也缠上了对方的腰，催促般地夹紧。  
既然是梦境，那么再大胆些也无妨吧。  
床铺在纠缠的身躯下遍布纵横的褶皱，不断滑落的液体被布料尽数吸收。少年在上方人一次比一次用力的深入中纵情地叫出声来，绵软无力的身躯用仅剩的力气攀附着身上的躯体，直至被牵引着达到顶峰。  
昏暗的和室内弥散着旖旎的气息，探入其中的微弱月光仅能映出两个重叠在一处的影子，以仿佛要融为一体的姿态密不可分。  
——直至黎明降临。


End file.
